cuddlesworksfandomcom-20200225-history
Cuddles Meets 3D
Cuddles Meets 3D is the sixth episode of CuddlesWorks, and the seventh and eighth episodes overall. Part 1 is also the season 1 finale, with Part 2 being the season 2 premiere. Plot Part 1 Cuddles goes through a time portal with clocks and lands in front of Giggles' 3D house. He goes inside to meet her, with a little conversation. They then dance to Happy Happy Joy Joy before leaving. They then go through the same portal that leads back to their GoAnimate world. Part 2 In a classroom with Splendid, Cuddles, Giggles, and Splendont (he's the teacher here), Splendid gets shocked over Cuddles and Giggles. Cuddles explains that he's been in 3D and explains what happened in Part 1, before Splendid finally gets it. He gets shocked again, this time over Splendont as the teacher. Cuddles then starts a fight between everybody in the classroom. First, Cuddles, Splendid, and Giggles use fireballs on their enemy, who tries to shoot a laser at Cuddles. He then says "Ha ha, you missed" before everybody uses Focus Energy, which paralyzes Splendont to always have them hit him, similar to the Toons Always Hit Vice President SOS toons. Next, they use Flaming Palms, although only the second part of it. Splendont gets up and they do the same attack, defeating him. They win, but instead of the fade out, two doors close. Animation Part 1 was animated using 3D Movie Maker and recorded using Bandicam, using v3Dmm for the mods used to create this part and pixelated transitions. Part 2 was animated using GoAnimate with special animations, visual transitions, and Lil' Peepz characters. Goofs Part 1 *At the end, Cuddles and Giggles go through one of the clocks on the portal back to the show's GoAnimate world. *The scene where Cuddles and Giggles go through the GoAnimate portal repeats at the end. *When Cuddles walks into Giggles' house, his right hand passes through the area surrounding her door. Part 2 *Cuddles' mouth moves when the metal door closes, although he isn't saying anything. Music Part 1 3D Movie Maker, N3DMM, and Doraemon 3D Movie Maker music library (different music from those libraries plays throughout the part) Part 2 *GoAnimate: Blues (plays during the classroom scene) *GoAnimate: Action - Adventure (plays during the battle with the heroes and Splendont) *GoAnimate: Joyful - Uplifting (plays at the end) Trivia *This is considerably the first (and only) episode to be animated using 3D Movie Maker. *This is also the first episode to use subtitles for the characters. However, the subtitles are 3D words rather than YouTube captions. *Cuddles and Giggles each have a mere total of 2 lines, making the amount of lines for Part 1 another mere total of 4 lines. *Part 1's video code contains the letter and number "U2", referencing U2. *When looking at the file used to create Part 1, it is codenamed "3D Cuddles". This was an early title when animating that part. **This could possibly be its working title. *This is the first episode to be given its own title. *Part 2 is the second time metal doors are used at the end. This time, there is no "GAME OVER" from the previous episode, Episode 5. *Unlike Part 1, Giggles doesn't speak in part 2, making a total of 2 lines for her if you count both parts, although Cuddles has seven lines for both parts and Splendid with a mere total of four lines for Part 2. *When Cuddles and Giggles dance to Happy Happy Joy Joy in Part 1, it is considered a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. External links *Watch Part 1 *Watch Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2